Bloody Date
by Mystrana
Summary: Secound in my Valentines Day series, very fluffy! Sora deals with feelings for Riku and, well, the cutest things happen. ^^


Hey everyone! This is the second fic in my Valentines day series. Sorry if you read the first one and thought it was a bit sad, this one is going to be a bit more fluffy and happy like. Yup. The other stories in the series include a Yu-gi-oh fic, a Beyblade fic, and a Harry Potter fic! Yup, knock yourselves out and please read and review!!! Oh, yah, almost forgot. This is also a song fic. The song is from the show .hack//sign, simply because it's such a bloody kewl song.  
  
//How come I must know/ Where obsession needs to go//  
  
Call it obsession, call it a crush, call it whatever.  
  
It just wasn't something he felt everyday.  
  
Come to think of it, it wasn't something he had felt before, ever.  
  
//How come I must know//  
  
"Hey Sora, you going to come or not?" Riku called, causing the smaller boy to jerk out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hmm, what?" he asked, blinking, looking up at the sky.  
  
Riku walked right up to Sora, grinning. "You are very easily distracted, you know that? Need I remind you again? Selphie and Kairi got the idea that it would be great to have a valentine's day party, and we two got elected to get decorations from the main island."  
  
Sora stood up quickly, pasting a grin on his face. "Sorry! I was just watching the waves and I kinda blanked out for a minute."  
  
Riku smiled, and said, "No problem; I've done it myself before. But we'd better hurry or else Selphie will start beating us up!" He and Sora laughed, and the two of them went over to their boats.  
  
//The direction of relieving//  
  
Sora blinked up at the sun, watching Riku. "Hey, Riku," He called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are we gonna do at that party, anyway?"  
  
"I don't know exactly," Riku admitted, "All I know is the girls are going to try to dance with us. Selphie will most likely try to dance with Tidus, but there's a good chance Kairi will want to dance with you, Sora."  
  
"I don't want to dance with her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry, nothing."  
  
Riku looked skeptical, "You said you didn't want to dance with her. Why?"  
  
Sora sighed. "Would you understand? I don't know."  
  
"Sora, just give me an answer; don't talk in riddles," Riku replied.  
  
Sighing again, and looking up at the sun, Sora said, "There's only one person I want to dance with."  
  
"And it's neither Selphie nor Kairi?"  
  
Biting his lower lip, Sora nodded. "Neither of them."  
  
"Then who?" Sora realized that Riku didn't seem weirded out by this or anything. So he bit the bullet, and opened his mouth.  
  
"I wanna dance with you."  
  
//Deep in the night/ Far off from the light//  
  
Sora closed his eyes tightly, hoping that Riku wouldn't be mean to him about this.  
  
"Oh." Riku said, slowly, and then nothing more was sad.  
  
Sora sighed.  
  
//Missing my headache//  
  
And so they got the supplies in the silence, and sadly Sora thought to himself, 'I should have known . . . well, now that I've let him know I don't care for Kairi, he'll probably be happy. He can dance with her.'  
  
They brought the supplies to Kairi and Selphie, who were setting up the party. It was going to be held on the little circle island that Riku liked to sit at, because there would be room to dance, and across the bridge would be the food. It was actually a pretty cool idea, Sora had thought at first.  
  
Now, he just didn't care.  
  
Riku was on the small circle island now, draping long, long streamers from the palm trees. The pinks, reds and whites moved lightly in the breeze. Sora admired the way Riku looked as he stretched, catlike, to drape the streamers and make sure they would stay.  
  
"Hey, Sora, can you help Kairi set up the table and chairs?" Selphie asked, as she bounced by, her arms full of decorations. Sora nodded, and made his way over to Kairi.  
  
"Sora! Thanks for helping me; we have to get these chairs up here, ok? I was thinking it would be great to have two on the roof of this building. It'd make a great place to sit, you know?" She smiled at him, and Sora got the distinct impression she was trying to suggest something. A shame that Riku was the one who liked her.  
  
"Sure," Sora said, jumping down to where the chairs were and tossing them up to Kairi.  
  
"Thanks Sora!" Kairi said, smiling. Sora smiled back. He felt bad; Kairi was a really nice girl and she tried to help so much, why did she have to like him?  
  
"No problem," Sora said, climbing up the wall and sitting down in a chair. "This is going to be pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah," Kairi said, dreamily, and then she jumped up. "Well, I gotta go get the food! I'll see you soon!"  
  
Sora nodded as Kairi ran off.  
  
//Visions of light/Sweeter delight//  
  
He stayed seated in the chair, and watched as Riku slowly climbed down the tree, gracefully. He sighed. Riku looked so graceful and perfect.  
  
He seemed to be sighing a lot lately.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that day, the party was about to start. Everyone was holding valentines for each other; Kairi and Selphie had made everyone make a valentine for everyone else.  
  
"That way," Selphie had said cheerfully, "We all get valentines and we're all happy!"  
  
Sora looked at the handful of valentines he clutched in his hand. One for everyone. The one for Riku he had put his heart into and came out with a heart shaped piece of red paper (well, all of his were red heart shaped cards) with a lace trim, and a bunch of little white hearts stuck on. Across the middle it simply said, 'I'm glad we're such great friends.' He signed it with a heart shaped sticker that said 'Sora.'  
  
He held it tightly, hoping Riku wouldn't laugh at it.  
  
//Kissing my loveache//  
  
"Ok, ok! Everyone! Let's hand out the valentines and then we can have dancing and stuff!" Kairi said happily. She and Selphie nodded together, and the guys shrugged, handing out their valentines.  
  
Sora gave his valentines out, slowly, as if he didn't want to have to give Riku the one he worked so hard on.  
  
"Here, Sora," Kairi said, smiling brightly at him. "I worked hard on this one, I hope you like it." She looked down at the ground, holding her hands behind her back, as if worried by rejection.  
  
'I'm in the same position,' Sora realized, 'I'm after someone who won't have me.' He looked at Kairi, and accepted the valentine, smiling gently. "Thanks, Kairi, but it might not work out."  
  
"We can make it work," Kairi said quietly, sadly.  
  
"Can we talk after this?" Sora replied.  
  
Kairi nodded, and slowly went over to Tidus and Wakka to give them their valentines.  
  
Sora took a deep breath, and went over to Riku, clearing out his thoughts. He smiled hopefully at Riku and said, "Here, Riku, happy Valentine's Day." He gave Riku the valentine.  
  
The older boy accepted it, and then handed Sora one of his own with a brief, "Thank you."  
  
Sora winced softly as Riku then turned around and stalked to the small circle island, standing alone. Was he mad, or was he just simply waiting to claim Kairi for the first dance?  
  
//How come I must know/Where obsession needs to go//  
  
Sora sighed and then looked at the valentine he held in his hand. It was in a white envelope, like all the other ones Riku handed out, and said on the front, 'Sora.'  
  
He slit open the envelope, and pulled out the card. It was just a simple card, and he could feel his heart fall as he opened it.  
  
'Hey Sora,' it read, 'Sorry. I guess I surprised you. You surprise me. And, well, it's left me at quite a loss. See me in the treehouse in a half hour?'  
  
Sora blinked, and looked at Riku, who was staring at him. He smiled and nodded at Riku. Riku smiled back and then turned away.  
  
//How come I must know/Where passion hides its feelings//  
  
So it was one half hour later, exactly, and Sora was nervously looking around for any sign of Riku, who had just up and disappeared. He figured that Riku must be waiting at the tree house, so he was trying to find a way to get there too, but that didn't seem possible at the minute, as Kairi was coming up to him with a nervous sort of look on her face. Sora gulped a little.  
  
"Hey Sora," Kairi said slowly, looking down at the ground; dragging her foot back and forth a little. "Would you . . ." She looked up at him, with her eyes wide and hopeful. The stars sparkled behind her in the sky. "Sora, would you dance with me?"  
  
Sora held his breath, thinking rapidly. "Kairi," he said quietly, "I. . . just . . . not . . ." He paused, at a loss for words. He thought about Riku waiting for him. He didn't want to hurt Kairi's feelings. He didn't know what to do. "Just, sorry, I can't."  
  
Kairi blinked at him, and her eyes were filled with hurt. "Sora. . . why?"  
  
Shaking his head, Sora sighed, "It's hard to . . .no, it isn't. Kairi, I don't like you, I like Riku."  
  
Kairi blinked again, but this time her eyes were filled with confusion. "Riku?"  
  
"Yeah," Sora admitted slowly, "He's a great person and I just . . . I just hope he could like me too . . ." Then Sora said in a rush, "But I think he likes you but you like me but I like him so none of us win, and Kairi, I'm really sorry, I am, but I don't know what to say."  
  
"No . . .it's . . . ok . . . " Kairi said softly. "I think . . . I understand . . ." She looked at Sora again, as if trying to peer into his soul. "You really do like him? Well, that's different. Oh, Sora, I love you, but what can I do?"  
  
Sora was afraid Kairi would start crying, but she didn't. He looked at her again, and then hugged her gently, realizing that she understood. "Thank you. . . Kairi, for understanding. It means a lot to me." He paused, and then just shrugged.  
  
There were no words to be said. Sora turned around and walked slowly in the direction of the treehouse, and Kairi turned around as well.  
  
//How come I must know/Where obsession needs to go//  
  
"Riku? Riku?" Sora called as he ran up the platform, hoping that the silver haired boy was still there.  
  
Indeed, said silver haired boy appeared from in the treehouse. "Sora, you came," He said, and Sora couldn't tell if he was happy or angry. He sounded indifferent.  
  
Sora scrunched his face up, feeling like he messed something up. So he just said straight out, "Riku, do you like Kairi?"  
  
Riku looked him straight in the eye. "I like her as a friend, and that is all."  
  
Sora shivered a little, and stepped closer towards Riku. "So, then . . . who do you like?"  
  
It was getting darker now, and the moon was starting to shine. Riku looked away for a moment, staring at the silent ocean, and then back at Sora. "I think . . . you already know that. Don't you?"  
  
Sora blinked, and then his smile widened. He ran forward and glomped onto Riku, knocking him over and sending them both sprawling on the floor. "I'm so happy Riku!"  
  
"I could tell," Riku replied, grinning, "So could you please get off my arm? Can't feel my hand anymore . . ." He grinned and then winked at Sora to show he didn't mind.  
  
Sora's response was to hug him tighter, and kiss him.  
  
//How come I must know/The direction of relieving// 


End file.
